


Skiers vs. Snowboarders

by imapirahana98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (thats why its rated teen), ...i think, Crack, First Meeting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Skiing, Snowboarding, Super minor injury but it doesn't get described in detail, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/pseuds/imapirahana98
Summary: Look Lance was pissed. All he wanted was some good powder to ski all his worries away in. But you know what he got? A snowboarder, a mullet, and a free dinner.





	1. Skier vs. Snowboarder: First Meeting Edition

Look Lance was pissed. All he wanted was some good powder to ski all his worries away in. But you know what he got? Ice. God damned ice.

 

Newbies were the worst. There was always that group of snowboarders who took on a slope way to far out of their skill range to go down, and of course they wuss out and go down with a horizontal board. You know what that does? It shaves off all of the top, good, powdery snow just leaving cold hard packed snow and ice beneath.

 

Look, if Lance wanted to have fun on the ice, he would just go to a figure skating rink. NOT a  _ ski resort _ . 

 

Huffing out irritated as he slipped over another rough patch, Lance didn’t see the other guy until he was laying on top of him.

 

Great. Another snowboarder. 

 

Of course since they were on a particularly steep slope with freaking ice everywhere they slide and tumbled for a good 20 feet before coming to stop. At some point Lance’s skis had come off, their safety mechanisms activating and preventing any ‘twisted the wrong way’ legs. Naturally, the snowboard had not come off the others guys boots and now half of his snowboard was on Lances legs. 

 

Oh he was so pissed.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ASSHOLE!?” He shouted. Ready to lay into this dude who of course thought he was the shit and could handle a double black on a freaking snowboard. 

 

The other body groaned, still not moving his GODDAMN SNOWBOARD OFF HIS LEG.

 

Snowboard dude shifts, raising his helmet and meeting Lance’s enraged expression. 

 

The guy begins to shift, lifting up his legs, but when he goes to put weight on an elbow to help, he hisses out in pain. 

 

Lance glares, ready to keep yelling but… look he’s not a complete asshole ok.

 

“You ok?” Lance asks in an irritable tone. 

 

The guy tries to extend his arm out, but cries out halfway. And he looks up grunting out a “No.”

 

Biting his lip Lance decides to shove his annoyance into a box for later and just help this guy for now. Lance wriggles his way out from under the snowboard.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Keith”

 

“Lance”

 

Keith nods and lays his head back on the ground, holding his arm to his chest. 

 

Looking up the slope, Lance sees his skis and poles scattered about 15 feet up and 10 feet apart. Heaving a sigh he turns, to the other guy, “I’m going to go grab my skis then I’ll go get some help. You think you’ll be good until then?”

 

Keith nods his head , “Yeah, thanks. I’m going to move over to the side though. Don’t want any newbies taking me out more than you have.”

 

Lance pauses in his uphill climb. “ _ Excuse _ me? At least I’m not a snowboarder taking off all the good powder!”

 

Keith looks up from his awkward sideways shuffle. “At least I’m not the skier going slower than a grandma and clogging up all the good runs!”

 

Oh. So that’s how it’s going to be? It’s fucking on. 

 

“Clogging up all the good runs?! Half the time snowboarders are better at being obstacles to ski around than actual snowboarding!”

 

“Really? Cause half the time when a skier falls I feel like I have to go into matrix mode to dodge all of the poles and skis flying everywhere.” Keith annoyingly emphasizes this by looking up at his scattered poles and skis. 

 

“At least we’re safer when we  _ occasionally _ fall rather than every ten feet like you people! Not to mention, everyone knows that people who ski are smarter.” Lance grabs his final pole and setting up his skis parallel along the mountain, he snaps in. 

 

Before the other guy can get another word in, Lance turns and speeds off down the hill to go get a medic. 

 

~three hours later~ 

 

Lance leans against a wall in the med cabin, trying to avoid eye contact with a girls open fracture. One of the medics is setting and casting Keith’s broken arm and Keith’s friends, 

Shiro and Allura, hover over him like worried parents. Apparently, Allura’s family actually owns the ski resort and Keith is a well known family friend. 

 

Great. Just… Great. Lance freaking hates ice.

 

After Keith is given all of his broken arm instructions, he is given the go ahead to leave. Surprisingly, Lance gets invited to eat dinner with him, and who is he to turn down a free meal? Especially when it’s offered to him for his ‘kind generosity’ in helping their friend. 

 

Keith wasn’t calling BS on it so neither was he. Then again, that might be the pain meds Keiths on... 

 

As they walk over to the restaurant, Shiro holding Keith’s good arm for added support, Keith leans over to Lance and in a dazed voice says “Your...Ur- ur reeeeaaaaallllllyyyyyy pretty. Sorry for think-n yall were a beginner. Thanks for helpin.”

 

Ok first of all, yall? Is he from Texas or something? And second of all, Lance was now blushing too the tips of his ears. He stuttered out a “Th-thanks. I wish I could say sorry for calling you an amateur but I never actually saw you snowboarding…” 

 

Keith looks puzzled for a moment, before his face lights up with joy. “Then I can just show you next time!”

 

“Next time?” Lance asks puzzled.

 

“It’ll be date!” Keith exclaims, looking more convinced and proud of himself by the second.

 

Shiro, just laughs softly under his breath before looking over to Lance. “Would you mind leaving me your number before you leave? When he’s not loopy on pain meds I’ll give him your number and he’ll text you if he still wants to go out.”

 

Nodding, Lance takes Shiro’s offered phone and adds himself as a new contact. Briefly looking over at Keith’s dopey grin, he can’t help but smile back. 

 

Lance normally swears that his biggest turn off for any kind of date is a snowboarder. He might need to rethink that.


	2. Skier vs Snowboarder: One Date of Many

Keith has always loved snowboarding. It was the easiest way to simply switch his brain off and let instinct take over. Adrenaline would course through his veins as the wind wiped against his cheeks and through the vents in his helmet and as he looked over the expansive mountain before him, he knows that will never change.

 

Grinning, he turns to Lance, who’s annoyingly tapping his skis with his poles.

 

“READY?!” Keith shouts over the wind. Looking up, Lance grins back and shouts “Race you to the bottom!” and takes off down the deserted double black diamond. 

 

Rolling his eyes, but not backing down from the challenge, Keith turns his snowboard and taking a small hop begins his descent on the steep 50 degree slope. 

 

As he quickly accelerates, he catches up with Lance and they begin interweaving their S turns like a pair of coiling snakes. Their symmetry is unparalleled when it comes to this and somehow, they’ve never crashed into each other (except for the time that shall not be named) and they seem to always know where the other is. 

 

As they came to a particularly steep cliff, Keith sets his board straight and gains as much speed as he can. He jumps off, landing with a satisfying spray of snow and a deep bend in his knees. He hears Lance land behind him, and again, they’re off. 

 

They come to a particular stretch with tricks that Keith knows he’s a lot better at than Lance, and he takes this to his full advantage. Going fast over the pipes and jumps. Gaining air before landing and speeding up even more. When he gets to the bottom, he looks up expecting to see Lance about half way down, only to pause when he doesn’t see anyone. He scans from the top of the hill to the bottom slowly, making sure he didn’t miss anything. Then, just out of the corner of his eye, he sees something move wipe fast through the trees.

 

He turns, and there’s Lance expertly weaving through the pines. Keith  _ gapes.  _ To this day he wonders if Lance will ever stop surprising him. He hopes not. His boyfriend is amazing.

 

Closing his mouth, he yells out a “HEY!” before taking off after him.

 

He sees more than hears Lance throw his head back in laughter as he exits the forest and back onto the main slope. 

 

Keith can see the last stretch of the run coming up and he attempts to add on more speed. Just as Lance reaches the midpoint, Keith catches up, and the race is on. Their run finally merges with the regular blue square slopes, and now the extra people become slalom poles that they weave around. They both try to avoid anyone who seems shaky and try not to cut people off, they might be racing, but they’re not going to be assholes.

 

At the bottom Keith sees the rest of their group waiting for them, and on the last straight away, Keith bends down to reduce air resistance as much as possible and sees lance do the same tucking his poles under his armpits and hunkering down. 

 

Their neck and neck as they reach the bottom, and as they come to a stop spraying their friends with a beautiful snow shower (it really is an art form) they both shout out “I WON!!” 

 

Turning to each other with panting breaths, Keith scowels while lance gets a determined look in his eye before turning and asking their friends “Who won?”

 

Wiping the snow from the their goggles and flicking it off towards Lance's face, Pidge glares and says “I don’t know! Maybe I would have been able to tell if _I_ _could see_!!”

 

Hunk shakes off the snow like a dog getting out of water, and exclaims “You guys seriously have to stop doing that. It’s so annoying! Snow always gets inside my suit!”

 

Shiro and Allura seem to agree, as they all turn around their skiis or boards and begin towards the next gondola to take them up top. Huffing Lance crosses his arms, “Damn it, I thought that trick would’ve finally let me win that slope.”

 

Laughing, Keith bends down to unbuckle his right boot “I would definitely call that a win in my book. How did you even do that?”

 

Lance glances over smiling, “I may or may not have been practicing.”

 

“You’ve been practicing weaving around solid death poles?”

 

“Ya know when you put it like that it sounds a lot more dangerous. Besides I only ran into like...five trees.”

 

“Is that what that concussion was from?!” Keith exclaims straightening “I knew your excuse of hitting yourself in the head with a car door was too stupid to actually happen!” 

 

“Hey! That can totally happen.” Lance replies defensively.

 

“Suuuuurrrrreeeee.” Keith responds before doing the weird step slide with his board toward the gondola. 

 

Lance just glides by using his poles to push him past Keith with a smirk. But he stops a few feet away turning around. Without realizing it, Keith slides right into Lances waiting arms, open in anticipation. Lance gives a quick peck to his lips, before knocking their helmets together, and then moving his hips back and forth to slide away. 

 

Keith grabs onto one of Lances poles, and uses Lance as his personal engine to move towards the gondola. 

 

That was the first run (and race) of many for them that day, but what’s life without a little (or a lot of) excitement? Certainly not theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I definitely use downed snowboarders as obstacles when I ski... But I try not to be rude about it. I personally really don't like it when people cut me off or zoom by really fast and really close, so I try to not do that to other people.
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (Also this is my first Klance fic... I tried?)

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I'm a skier? Lol
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this!! I love comments so please leave one if you would like! :)
> 
> Also, I know I tend to mess up my past and present tenses, so if you see any mistakes or have any advice feel free to point them out! Thank you ^_^


End file.
